Seelensand
by friederike.geissler.3
Summary: Einige Monate nachdem Kamala und Colivar die Wüstenkönigin Siderea Aminestas besiegt haben, treffen sie in Kamalas neu errichteter Waldklause. Dort gibt es dann eine unschöne Entdeckung...


Kamala und Colivar saßen auf der Veranda von Kamalas zurückgezogenem Haus mitten im Wald. Es war das erste Mal das sie sich seit dem gemeinsamen Triumph über die Wüstenkönigin wiedersahen, einmal abgesehen von den formellen Begegnungen der Magister vielleicht, die jetzt viel öfter als sonst Versammlungen abhielten.

Ein oder zweimal pro Jahrhundert heißt das.

„Warum hast du mich nicht früher eingeladen," fragte Colivar, seine dunklen Augen auf Kamala gerichtet, die im deutlichen Bruch zu der Magisterfarbe, ja seiner eigenen Kleidungsfarbe, gänzlich lehmfarbend gekleidet war. Kamala zuckte die Achseln.

„Warum hast _du_ mich nicht eingeladen?"

„Ich war viel unterwegs."

„Nun, und ich war viel hier. Ich habe an meinem Haus gebaut, stell dir vor. Es ist mitnichten einfach eines allein auf sich gestellt zu bauen, weißt du. Ich hätte Verwendung für zwei helfende Hände gehabt."

„Hattest du nicht schon genug meiner Hände Hilfe, Kamala?" fragte Colivar, dramatisch die zerkratzten Hände aus den Falten seines Gewandes schüttelnd. „Ich hatte jedenfalls den Eindruck, dass du mit meiner Unterstützung beim Brombeerpflücken heute morgen ganz zufrieden warst."

Er beäugte in fast übertriebener Sorgfalt seine Verletzungen.

Kamala hätte gelacht, wenn ein anderer als er so gesprochen und gehandelt hätte, aber Colivar lächelte noch nicht einmal. Sprach er nun im Scherz oder nicht? Manchmal war dieser Mann einfach irritierend.

„Gib mir mal ein bisschen von dem Feuerholz da neben dir," sagte sie zerstreut, den Topf mit den frisch gepflückten Brombeeren über das Feuer hängend.

Colivar streckte beiläufig den Arm aus und zischte dann unwillkürlich vor Schmerzen.

„Was ist los?" fragte Kamala und packte ihn an der Schulter. „bist du verletzt?"

„Nur ein Brombeerkratzer," sagte Colivar, „wirklich nicht der Rede wert."

„Nicht der Rede wert? Du machst Witze!" rief Kamala, „Da hängt ja der halbe Strauch noch in deinen Gewändern!"

Colivar wich zurück, soweit es eben ging, was nicht sehr weit war.

„Ich kümmere mich schon selbst darum, danke."

„Nein, warte," sagte Kamala, „da komme ich besser dran als du." Sie fasste den Haupttrieb der Pflanze und zog kräftig mit Daumen und Zeigefinger daran. „Ich weiß inzwischen, dass man die Dinger am besten anpackt, siehst du."

Kurz darauf zischte auch Kamala vor Schmerz auf, als einer der Nebenranken an ihre Hand zurückschnellte. Colivar fing an zu lachen.

„Was," fragte Kamala böse, „ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich es unbeschadet überstehe. Brombeerranken sind heimtückische Biester."

Colivar grinste immer noch.

„Du hast da ein ganz großes Loch in deinem Magistergewand," sagte Kamala.

Colivar hörte auf zu lachen und versuchte sich über die Schulter zu schauen. „Wo?" fragte er, sich vergeblich im Kreis drehend um einen Blick auf den langen Riss in seinen Kleidern zu werfen. „Ich spüre dass da ein Riss ist, aber ich sehe nichts."

„Exakt da." sagte Kamala in seinem Rücken und legte die Hand auf den Riss. Colivar erstarrte. Kamala lächelte in seinem Rücken, wo er es nicht sehen konnte. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich den Riss noch ein bisschen erweitere, da kann ich dir auch gleich die Dornen aus der Haut ziehen, die da drin stecken. Warum zum Teufel hast du nichts gesagt?"

Colivar setzte sich vorsichtig. Sein gesamter Rücken und ein Teil seiner ebenfalls beschädigten Unterwäsche kam durch Kamalas beherzte Risserweiterung zum Vorschein.

„Offenbar hatte ich keine Lust in Unterwäsche in einem unbeheizten dunklen Holzhaus zu stehen." sagte er trocken.

„Rein technisch gesehen, sitzt du jetzt ohnehin," sagte Kamala gedankenverloren, als sie den unteren Teil des Risses auf Dornen absuchte. „Du scheinst dich ja richtig eingewickelt darin zu haben. Hier, die Ranken haben sogar einen Teil deiner Unterkleider-"

Sie fingerte zaghaft daran herum. Und Colivar war nicht mehr der Einzige, dessen Gesicht einen Rotstich annahm. Verschämt senkte Kamala ihre Stimme.

„Ach so, deswegen hast du nichts gesagt. Colivar, schämst du dich deswegen etwa so, dass du deine Verletzung verheimlichst?"

Colivar drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie legt eine Hand in seine Wange.

„Du musst dich noch ein wenig gedulden," sagte sie wissend, „wenn ich hiermit fertig bin, kümmern wir uns auch um das andere, was hältst du davon?"

„Du musst dich noch ein wenig gedulden," sagte Colivar.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Kamala verwirrt. „Meinst du was auch ich meine?"

„Meinst du-" fing Colivar an und brach dann zusammen.

„Colivar?"

Wenig später erschien Kamala im Thronsaal von Salvator. Ramirus und Gwynyfar, die beide in ein vertrautes Gespräch verwickelt schienen, als Kamala den starren Colivar auf den Boden fallen ließ, fuhren auseinander. Ramirus funkelte Kamala an.

„Magistrix," sagte er streng, „was hat das zu bedeuten? Erst kürzlich haben wir auf dem Konzil über ein Verbot der Portalnutzung abgestimmt!"

„Das ist ein Notfall," sagte Kamala verzweifelt, „mit Colivar stimmt irgendetwas nicht! Er atmet nicht mehr!"

„Das sehe ich selbst," sagte Ramirus mürrisch, „schon mal gedacht, dass es besser so ist?"

„Wie meinst du das? Wir müssen ihm helfen!" schrie Kamala, „mein drittes Auge sieht seine Seele, aber sie ist weit fort."

Gwynyfar kniete sich vorsichtig neben Colivar. Vorsichtig wie ein Vogel legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Stirnader.

„Kein Puls," sagte sie zu Ramirus, der sich wohlweislich der Revierinstinkte der Magister nach wie vor auf Abstand hielt. Kamala nickte. „Er fühlt sich wie Stein an. Was könnte in der Lage sein, so etwas hervorzurufen?"

Ramirus zögerte.

„Was?"

„Es gab andere magische Wesen als die Magister," sagte er, „einst war dieses Land ihr Land, vor langer Zeit. Wir sind alt, Kamala, und viele unserer Feinde sind es nicht geworden. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es sie nie gegeben hat. Oder noch geben könnte."

„Während du darüber philosophierst, verinnt sein Leben!" rief Kamala, „ich kann mit bloßem Auge dabei zuschauen! Was redest du noch?"

„Du hast dich doch nicht etwa verliebt, Mädchen?" fragte Ramirus.

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Denk doch mal nach, Kamala," sagte Gwynyfar, ihren Platz an Ramirus Seite wieder einnehmend. „denk doch mal nach was sein Leben für meinen Sohn bedeutet. Und dieses Königreich. Er ist eine ständige Bedrohung, solange er sich weigert einen Kontrakt einzugehen."

„Nicht nur das," sagte Ramirus düster. „Ich kenne diesen Mann viel länger als du, Kamala. Ich habe gesehen, was er getan hat..." er schauderte.

„In der Tat," schleuderte Kamala ihm entgegen, „er hat euch allen das Leben gerettet!"

„Hat er das?" fragt Ramirus zweifelnd, „Versteh' mich nicht falsch, aber aus meiner Perspektive sah das ein bisschen anders aus. Meines Wissens hast _du_ uns alle gerettet während _er_ Jagd auf dich machte."

Er deutete mit der Stiefelspitze auf Colivar.

„Ihr seid keine Sterblichen," sagte Gwynofar, „Kamala, ihr lebt von der Lebenskraft eurer Konjunkten. Verlangst du von mir, dass ich diesen Mann zurückzuholen versuche, damit ein anderer an seiner statt leidet? Viele andere- all seine zukünftigen Konjunkten. Lass ihn doch gehen, Kind!"

Kamala lachte bitter.

„Wo ziehen wir die Grenze, Gwynofar? Nach deinen Argumenten kannst du mir auch gleich einen Speer in die Brust rammen, denn ich bin genauso wie er. Und er!" sie zeigte anklagend auf Ramirus.

„Du Feigling! Du hast in Wirklichkeit Angst vor ihm, vor seiner Macht, seinem Alter, was weiß ich..."

Sie fuhr sich fahrig über das Gesicht.

„Hilf mir."

„Es ist eine Dschinnfessel," sagte Ramirus widerwillig, „mehr weiß ich darüber nicht. Ich weiß nur dass die Betroffenen langsam zu Stein erstarren und zu Sand zerfallen, während irgendwo in der Wüste eine Flasche einen neuen Bewohner hat."

Gwynyfar blickte Ramirus vorwurfsvoll an. Ramirus zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich habe von keinem einzigen Fall gehört, in dem eine Dschinnfessel gebrochen worden ist," sagte er. „Wer damit belegt wird, ist nicht des Todes, aber er wird sehr bald wünschen es zu sein."

„Wie bald?"

„Du hast einundzwanzig Tage, Kamala."


End file.
